Only time will tell
by MaxCullen24
Summary: Samantha was an ordanary girl. Until she meet Nessie again. Now she is on vacation, and is her freidnship with Nessie all that can save her? After Breaking Dawn, better than it sounds! Second fanfic, first Twilight fanfic, first book in the Sunrise trilog
1. Chapter 1

I guess it goes without saying I have OCD (obsessive Cullen disorder) and I love all things Twilight, so one day I started to d

**I guess it goes without saying I have OCD (obsessive Cullen disorder) and I love all things Twilight, so one day I started to daydream what would happen if I became Renesmee's best friend. I don't care if its bad, it is just what is going through my mind during history class, so I thought I should share it with you. Here we go!**

**Samantha's POV**

_Flashforward _

_I was held against the brick wall, hard. And yet the man looked like he was having no problem lifting my 3 feet off the ground. He held me by my neck, and I gasped, with tears streaming down my face. The group of tourists I was with was all being viscously attacked, including my mom. "Mom!" I sobbed._

_The tall man that stood in front off me said, nice and calm, "You know the Cullen's." His eyes were filled with interest as he stated it as a fact, not a question. His hand crushed mine in his hand and looked me in the eyes. He then smiled. "Well, isn't that interesting?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Start of Freshman year

**Start of freshman year**

**Samantha's POV**

I looked across the grassy field and gaped at the girl talking to a tan boy next to a bench. Could that really be her? Pale skin, gorgeous hair, undeniably beautiful. It had to be her. And here she was, at my new college. What has it been, 5 years?

I started to speed walk across the field. She used to be my best friend. The only person in the world I trusted. Her whole family had loved me, but they always seemed nervous and jittery, too. When I needed her most, after everything I had done for her, she just got up and moved without saying goodbye. I stopped 20 feet behind her, just making sure it has her. It had to be. I shook my head and smiled. "Nessie," I gasped.

Her head whipped around and she starred at me, her face confused and puzzled. Then her eyes focused and she realized who I was. How did she hear me from over here? Her face then turned to shock and she looked up at the boy, and he shrugged. She then looked back at me, a huge smile covering her face and relief showing in her eyes.

"Samantha!" She yelped as she dropped her backpack and gracefully walked over to me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, my god! It is so great to see you again, how have you been? Last time I saw you we were 13, it seems like so long ago! Where have you been? Why are you here? And why did you leave all those years ago? And who's this? Oh, and how are Alice and everyone? Alice was so nice, her and Bella, oh and Edward! And your parents, Esme and Carlisle, how are they? Are you going here? What dorm are you in?" I rambled, as she stood overwhelmed by my questions.

"Wow, it's a … great to see you, too! I am going here, this is Jacob, my boyfriend. He is just dropping me off, along with his friend Seth who's going here also. My family is great, and what other questions were there?" she asked sheepishly. Jacob stood there, staring at her with admiring eyes. Man, did he have it bad!

I realized she didn't answer the question about why she left. I can ask her that later.

"Sorry for all the questions, I was just really hyper for a second. Oh, what dorm are you in?" I replied calmly.

"This one," she said motioning behind her. I smiled again.

"That's mine, too, what room number are you?" I asked.

She pulled out a paper from her bag and read from it "Room…324!"

"Oh my gosh, we're roommates!" I gasped. She looked shocked.

"Wow, that's great! I was so nervous about meeting new people, this is going to be an interesting year," she said enthusiastically. I think it sounded a little fake – even nervous.

She had one thing right, though. It will be one interesting year.

**Nessie's POV**

I can't believe it was Samantha. I had missed her so much; she was such a great friend. Or was. A chill went up my spine as I realized I had ditched her, she probably hated me. Jacob nudged me, and I quickly grabbed his hand, sending my thoughts to him.

I had begged my parents, Bella and Edward, to let me go to school for just a little while, instead of being home schooled. I would grow so fast it would be dangerous to let anyone see me, let alone meet me, but I wanted to just get the experience in before I grew to look like I was 17, the age I would stop growing…forever. They finally gave in and let me go to school. I said Bella and Edward were my siblings, and that I was just adopted like everyone else. They went to the high school, while I attended the middle school. I made only one friend. Samantha. People resented me since they thought I was weird, and she stood up for me, probably to many times then I deserved. She trusted me and was funny and kind, but I was still changing to quickly. People started to notice, and we had to leave. I never got to even say goodbye.

And here she was. And she was my roommate. Great.

Maybe it won't be that bad. She could forgive me, we could become friends. Or not. Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of Sophmore year

**The end of sophomore year**

**Samantha's POV**

I hugged Nessie one last time. I couldn't even imagine that Nessie and I would become this close again when we started of college. Now we where practically inseparable. I felt like we knew everything about each other. We have been roommates for about 2 years, and now we were almost sisters. Summer break was coming, and I couldn't wait. I was going to start off the summer with trip with my mom. She wouldn't tell me where we were going; it was to be a surprise. Nessie was going home with her family and her boyfriend Jacob, and they just got engaged. I would discourage it, but they are so in love they could probably get married tomorrow! Her family was at first really awkward around me, but after she gave them all hugs, they all suddenly smiled and were a lot friendlier. The summer was going to be hard without her, but we promised to keep in touch until the start of next year.

I smiled at Nessie and waved at Jacob as my cab to the airport rode away.

Italy! I was on a plane to Italy. I couldn't wait. It was so exciting – I had never been to Europe. I guess it's never to late!

The first day was fun; we found a hotel and stayed in a city in Tuscany, called Volterra. It was beautiful, and we had been approached for a free tour of a castle while we were out. We gladly accepted it and now we were with a group of tourists walking into a large stone castle. My cell phone vibrated.

I answered it as we walked through the lobby and then into a large hallway.

"Hello?" I said quietly. I doubted you were aloud to use cell phones in the tour, so I tried to keep quiet.

"Samantha? Please stop, get out of the castle right now! Get out of there quickly! Please!" Nessie sobbed on the other side of the phone.

"What? Nessie what's wrong? You want me to stop? Wait how did you know I was in a castle? Or even in Italy?" I asked as the group made our way to a large front room at the end of the hall.

"It doesn't matter! Please, you'll get killed! Run Samantha?" Nessie screamed.

"Nessie you're scaring me!" I said distressed. Why was she acting like this?

We walked into the front room and in a blink of an eye I saw a group of people in cloaks fly from one side to the room over to us, unnaturally fast, like predators. I let a loud blood-curling scream and dropped my phone as they started to attack everyone in sight. A tall man reached me and grabbed my hand, looking like he was about to break my neck. Instead he froze in place.

He yelled, "Alec!" and one of the cloaks ran at me and jumped at me.

I was held against the brick wall, hard. And yet the man looked like he was having no problem lifting my 3 feet off the ground. He held me by my neck, and I gasped, with tears streaming down my face. The group of tourists I was with was all being viscously attacked, including my mom. "Mom!" I sobbed.

The tall man that stood in front off me said, nice and calm, "You know the Cullen's." His eyes were filled with interest as he stated it as a fact, not a question. His hand crushed mine in his hand and looked me in the eyes. He then smiled. "Well, isn't that interesting?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie's POV

**Nessie's POV**

"No! No, no, no!" I shook my head violently as I heard Samantha scream on the other side of the line. I sobbed into my father's shoulder. Alice had seen get Samantha going into the castle, and I had called her to stop her. I couldn't she was gone.

My dad, Edward, suddenly reached for the phone and started to listen. He could hear it before; he was probably trying to hear the slaughtering. His eyes grew large and he looked at my mom, then at Alice. She looked at him with horror in her face. My mom looked at him with concern and she said, "What is it, dear?"

"They aren't going to kill her. Aro was going to kill her, but touched her hand. He found out that he knew us. He is holding hostage, and is expecting us to come get her." Alice said gravely.

"But he'll want Alice, Edward and I won't he? Is that the trade?" Bella asked. I started to cry as my dad shook his head.

He closed the phone and set it on the table. Jacob had to stay outside; Alice had enough trouble seeing visions with me in the room. Samantha, who I though of as a sister, was either going to die or live in the expense of my family being separated. What was I going to do?

"We have to do something," Esme said nervously rubbing her hands. I then looked around again. Samantha had become almost like a part of our family in the past year. Alice and her shared the love of fashion, she liked football and to Emmett's enjoyment was set on singing whenever she could even if she stunk, Edward like her because he said she had very kind thoughts, Bella liked her for being so nice to me, Esme and Carlisle thought she was charming, Jasper appreciated her positive attitude, and Rosalie actually liked her as soon as they met. It was really amazing. We were all hurting.

I then whipped my tears from my face and I stood up. "Yes, we do. We have to go."

Edward stood up next to me and looked at me with a dark glare. "We will not risk our freedom for her, Nessie. It is to big of a risk!"

"We will not risk anyone's freedom. Let's agree she will have to die if they say that you will have to join them otherwise. She is very important to me, but I will not risk separating us."

"It's still very risky, Nessie," my mom begged.

I held out both my hands. Everyone gathered around and grabbed one of my fingers, so that they could all read my mind. My dad just stood by me instead; he could already read my mind. After everyone grabbed my hand, I started to think of all the best moments with Nessie.

After we got our room and set up our stuff on the first day, Jacob had left to help out Seth his things. She had sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor as I set up my computer.

"Why did you leave?" said blankly, still looking at the ground.

I stopped what I was doing and turned around. She was still looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" I said, playing dumb.

She then looked up at me, glaring, "Why did you ditch me? You were my only friend, and you left without even saying goodbye. Those girls ripped my apart. And I didn't even have the support of my best friend. I switched schools. I made friends, but I didn't forget. You seemed to love the school and like me, but you just got up and left. I guess I was wrong." She looked down at the ground again and walked towards the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I can explain," she turned around and looked at me, then shook me off and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrows expecting and explanation. I didn't have one. At least, not one I could tell her. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I stood there gaping and saying "Um, well, uhh…" for about a minute, and then she turned and walked out. I sat down on my bed and rubbed my eyebrows. She had been my only friends, too, but m only friend _ever_ that has human, not vampire or werewolf. I couldn't bring her into that world. I guess she would just have to stay mad.

Then I thought of how she came up to me that night and said we could start over. We were going to live together, so why not try to make the best of it? That's how she put it that way. She would always be very apologetic.

Then thousands of other memories started to flow. Our Friday night movie nights, us hanging out in the room, us on spring break, doing homework on the lawn with Seth, how when some guys started to tease Seth about not dating for the fear of imprinting on a girl and how she kissed him in front of everyone to prove them wrong, Seth blushing afterward and thanking her, and her saying "The pleasure is all mine." I smiled at the memory and then thoughts of us at rush and trying to get into some stupid sorority. It has not exactly a good experience, but very funny for sure. I thought of all the hard times we had, and how she was always there for me after Jacob was an idiot or something. I then finished off with that last day I had seen her and how she was so excited to go, and how she told me to say hi to all of them for her. She had smiled at the thought of them all and said she needed to see them all soon, maybe before the start of the next school year.

I then looked up to everyone one once I was finished. I saw pain, pity, concentration and stress painted on their faces.

I then took back my hands and flexed them. "See?" I said softly, looking down at the ground. Bella had her eyes closed and Rose was looking at Edward with a grave expression, and Alice was staring into Jaspers eyes. He looked miserable.

"So?" Said Jacob, standing in the doorway. Everyone turned and looked at him. "We going on rescue mission or what?


End file.
